The present application relates to an information processing apparatus, an information management server, an information processing method, an information management method, a program, and an information processing system.
In recent years, with the advance of information processing techniques or the like, the functions of mobile phone terminals have been dramatically improved (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-28792), and thus a mobile phone terminal under contract in Japan can be used in many countries through roaming.
Here, under the circumstances where a plurality of operators respectively provide mobile communication networks, such as urban area, typically, a mobile phone communication module sequentially searches for the operators, and transmits SIM contract information (IMSI and the like) to the mobile communication networks. Further, the mobile phone communication module selects mobile communication networks which are accessible by the mobile communication networks as mobile communication networks available to the mobile phone communication module. In addition to this case, there is a case where a user or embedded software manually sets identification information (network code) of available mobile communication networks in advance.